If Only They Knew
by a shadow of the heart
Summary: One-shot, kind of crazy Naruto. This starts off as neglect, and well yeah... Minato and Kushina are still alive. Bad with summaries, read and you may like...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything...

* * *

Naruto giggled a little at what Minato and Kushina had just said. They looked shocked as they heard the hysteria in his giggle.

"What have you taught me? Can you tell me that?" Naruto's voice rose the longer he spoke. "What about the last time I got to celebrate my birthday with you? Do you remember that?"  
Kushina and Minato glanced at each other, both hoping that the other would speak.  
"Isn't that right. You wouldn't remember. Since they were born you stopped paying any sort of attention to me." Naruto stormed out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving behind his bewildered parents.

 _(Earlier on)_

"Naruto where have you been?" Kushina demanded, hands on hips and a scowl marring her face.  
He silently walked past, showing no sign of having heard his 'mother'.  
"Naruto, I expect an answer." Kushina scolded him as she followed Naruto to his room.  
"Oh. I was with friends." Naruto didn't look at her as he said this, knowing that it was a lie and hoping that his 'mother' didn't pick up on it.  
"That's fine, but today was an important day Naruto. You should have been home."  
"It's fine, you didn't need me here today. I would have just gotten in the way." Naruto finally looked at Kushina with no emotion showing on his face.  
"You would not have! Besides, your younger brothers look up to you. They were expecting to see you on their birthday." Kushina started to scold him again, starting to get annoyed with the attitude of her eldest child.  
"I couldn't turn down my friends after having had this planned for a few weeks, could I?" Naruto asked, looking back at his room, and moving over too his rest where he proceeded to read over the scrolls that he had taken from his parents person library and some books from the library. "I will wish Kaito and Sora a 'happy birthday' tomorrow."  
Kushina nodded before leaving Naruto's room. He was finally able to start reading in peace when one red haired and one blonde haired rockets burst open his door.  
"Naruto, come one!" Akane pulled on her older brothers arm, hoping to get him to move. Yet he only laughed until Suzuki tried pulling on his other arm.  
"Yeah. Hurry up! We don't have all night!" Suzuki added, as she tried to pull him out of his chair along with her twin.  
"If you stop trying to tear my arms off, I'll follow you two." Naruto murmured as the two let go of his arms.  
After they had let go, knowing that there wasn't going to be much choice, he followed. What he would never tell them is that he would have followed them even without their antics and his big show of not wanting to go.  
They lead him into the lounge where Kaito and Sora were sitting looking at their older brother.  
"Happy Birthday, little munches." Naruto handed each of them a present, when they opened them that had gasped. Inside were twin necklaces, one had a red gem on the end and the other had purple.  
"You had these fashioned after Tsunade baa-chan's didn't you?" Sora asked, looking over at his brother.  
"Yeah. They also have the same properties as her one." Both Sora and Kaito leapt at Naruto and wrapped him in a life squeezing kind of hug.  
Kushina walked into the lounge to see her three sons in a group hug. She smiled, seeing that her son had kept his word, although she thought that had something to do with the two girls sitting on the floor.  
Minato also saw the happy scene when he walked through the door. Once his brothers released him, Naruto gave them a small smile before going back to his room. He was looking over what Sarutobi had given him. He saw a new jutsu scroll. Happy to be taught something new by his jiji, he snuck out the window right before dinner to go met one of the few people who hadn't actually forgotten him.

Naruto arrived at the Sarutobi manor, and was enveloped in a hug from the old man immediately. "Sorry we couldn't celebrate your birthday yesterday."  
"It's alright jiji. Minato and Kushina would have been worried if you hadn't made it to Sora and Kaito's birthday dinner." No one flinched when they heard the way that Naruto spoke about his parents. They already knew that he hasn't been close to them for a long time.  
"But you weren't there either." Tsunade rounded a corner and pulled Naruto into a hug of her own. "So did they like their presents when you gave them to them?"  
Naruto smiled a little remembering his brothers' actions. "Yeah. They'll be happy when they see you next."  
"So where did you disappear to last night?"  
Naruto smiled sadly. "I went to see nee-chan."  
Tsunade pulled him into another hug and whispered in his ear, "she would be so proud of you."  
Both Sarutobi and Tsunade knew it wasn't normal, but had overlooked it as just being part of who Naruto was, as his nee-chan had long since died in the first shinobi war.  
When Naruto was younger, Sarutobi had asked Ibiki and Inoichi to check Naruto's mental health. They were surprised when Inoichi told them what he had found.  
Naruto had a barren mind scape except for one one tree. The tree looked as though it had already died. And as though it had caught fire by lightening, it was black. Not only that, there were cuts in the tree, old ones that had scared, and new ones that were even being made before Inoichi's eyes. Some were deep and some shallow, but all indicated to the worst of an unstable mind.  
So yes, they knew he was unstable and were waiting for him to snap. Even though they were waiting for him to snap, they still wondered how he kept his sanity intact.  
"So, Baa-chan, when are you going to start training me along with jiji?" Naruto stared at Tsunade with his puppy eyes, watching the moment that she caved. "Thanks Baa-chan!"  
They could hear Sarutobi laugh as his students easy defeat. Even though he suspected that she had wanted to train him soon. After that they dug into dinner, and kept talking about Naruto's training.

Naruto snuck back inside his window, knowing that his parents never really took much notice of what was happening. He smiled when he saw both Akane and Suzuki asleep on his bed. He picked both up and went to put them back into their own beds.  
He had just stepped back into the hallway when he saw Kushina waving for him to follow her.  
His eyes narrowed but did as she wanted. They ended up in the lounge, with Naruto sitting opposite to Minato and Kushina. "What are we here to talk about?"  
Naruto saw the grimace that both shared at his tone. "We were hoping that you would be able to help with training your younger sisters."  
"We're also hoping that you would teach them the jutsus that we've taught y-" Minato had started to say but saw the look on his eldest a face.  
Naruto giggled a little at what Minato and Kushina had just said. They looked shocked as they heard the hysteria in his giggle.  
"With the... haha... What have you taught me? Can you tell me that?" Naruto's voice rose the longer he spoke. "What about the last time I got to celebrate my birthday with you? Do you remember that?"  
Kushina and Minato glanced at each other, both hoping that the other would speak.  
"Isn't that right. You wouldn't remember. Since they were born you stopped paying any sort of attention to me." Naruto stormed out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving behind his bewildered parents.  
Naruto ran around to the Hokage monument, laughing the whole way there.

He felt a presence behind him and turned around with a maniacal grin. "Hehe… It's a nice night…"  
Naruto stood while leaning to his right, the smile never leaving his face.  
"Naruto?" Sarutobi hesitantly asked.  
"What is it… hehe… jiji?" Naruto started to creep closer. "Come to… hehe… see if I'd… hehe… snapped?"  
Sarutobi shuddered at Naruto's high voice. "No. I just wanted to check on you."  
Naruto screamed at the tone of voice, sending a powerful chakra wave out. A crater formed around the boy, nearly pushing Sarutobi back. In an instant Minato was standing next to Saurtobi.  
"Hehehe…" Naruto's voice started soft before growing louder and turning into a cackle.  
Minato watched his son. He was sure that he couldn't hide his expression of worry from the boy. "Sarutobi, what has happened to my son?"  
"Hehe… so this is what… hehehe… it takes for them… hehe… to worry…" Naruto started his cackle again, another powerful shock wave of chakra being sent out from his body. Minato was surprised at the amount of chakra Naruto held.  
They could hear Naruto murmuring under his breath, hearing the occasional word like 'happy' and 'nee-chan'.  
"What happened Naruto?" Sarutobi tried to look him in the eye, but Naruto's eyes were roving over them.  
Naruto wasn't answering him though and his eyes had stopped on Minato. Naruto had lunged at him, moving faster than he had with Sarutobi in their training practices. Naruto's laugh was the only sound that could be heard.  
Minato being able to keep up with his sons speed, was able to move out of the way. He turned to look at his son who had tilted back at the waist and neck to see his father.  
"Minato, what happened at your house?" Sarutobi had asked while trying to help in fending off Naruto.  
"Kushina and I had asked Naruto if he wanted to help in training Suzuki and Akane with what we had taught him." Minato responded softly.  
"That was kind of… hehe… stupid. Don't you… hehe… think, jiji?" Naruto finally had his eyes locked on Sarutobi. "Hehe… what they taught… hehe… me."  
Once his eyes had landed on Naruto, Sarutobi had tried to put him in a genjutsu, only for that to fail.  
Naruto screamed again, forcing himself out of the genjutsu. His somewhat explosive chakra pushing Minato and Saurtobi back this time.  
ANBU had come rushing to surround the boy. Ibiki and Inoichi with them. "So it has finally happened?" Inoichi looked towards Sarutobi as he landed next to him.  
The old man nodded, waiting for Tsunade to show up as well. She had a moment later, looking at her old sensei for conformation.  
She moved closer to the boy, his eyes roving over her body giving her the creeps. "Why now?"  
Naruto cackled again. "Hehe…"  
Naruto moved towards Tsunade, doing what none had predicted, wrapping himself in her arms. "Hehe… You should… hehe… hurry, if you really… hehe… want to help."  
Tsunade understood and quickly knocked him out before sending an electric shock wave through his nervous system, mixing all the commands sent from his brain to his limbs in case he should wake up.  
"Inoichi, take a look into the boy's mind again." Tsunade ordered him. "Ibiki, get over here and help me to hold him down should he wake up."  
Ibiki did as the kunoichi wanted, not in any sort of hurry to invoke her wrath.  
They watched as Inoichi entered Naruto's mind. Both the bodies of the man and boy staying still. Inoichi opened his eyes slowly. "The tree has split, there is no longer anything to be done."  
Tsunade pulled Naruto's body closer to her. "If only I could have helped you before."

Tsunade was watching the boy that they had put inside a cell carefully, waiting for the moment that he might stir. When it finally did come, the boy had become a danger to himself as well as anyone who had tried to go in there to try and restrain him. He had a crazy look in his eyes, and the cackle wouldn't stop. Tsunade went in there, the only one who he wouldn't outright attack straight away. She used that to her advantage, knocking him out before putting on restraints that would sap his energy, and chakra, hopefully making him less excitable when someone walked through the door. It didn't happen the way they wanted though, now he was even more of a danger to himself. They wouldn't let his family near him, in fear that he would try something.  
After weeks of the near isolation, nothing had changed, the boy only sat in there, mumbling way under his breath, eyes roving around the room, even the futile attempt to escape. At one point, Tsunade realized that the boy they all knew was gone forever. Now all that was left was the broken child in front of them.

* * *

Let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys and girls, let me know if you want to use this story for anything =) (if anyone wants to use this as a basis for their own story and would like the chapter for it, PM me/comment. Also let me know if you are so that I can see what you've done as well.)

Sorry for the long wait, hope this is all good =)

* * *

Three years after having been in his cell, Naruto stood watching the village from on the Hokage monument. They had since filled the crater that he had made, but that wasn't to say that it wouldn't be recreated there or elsewhere. He was leaning dangerously to his right side, worse now than what he had been before. He had tricked his supposed 'father' into thinking that he would be alright now, even though he suspected that Minato knew different. His wild laugh scared people off as he walked the streets, laughing all the more at the people who cowered away from him.  
Scaring the villagers got boring to the insane boy, and deciding to take his 'father's' word, he ran to the Namikaze estate.

Insane as the boy was, he actually nearly made an entrance through the door. After using a random window on the second floor, leading into Minato's study and blasting that door into little pieces. Minato had flashed to where Naruto stood, thinking that they were under attack. Naruto giggled at the look on his face.  
Minato froze, regaining his composure a minute later. "This way Naruto."

Naruto followed Minato down the stairs, leaning heavily on the wall. Not for support, just because it happened to be the way he was walking leaning on his right side. Once he saw Kushina with Kaito and Sora close behind her, he wonder what happened to his two other younger siblings. Kaito and Sora, shuffled closer to Kushina for a moment, not recognising the boy in front of them. "Hehe… They're thinking that they don't know me…"  
Naruto laughed, his torso falling backwards, making his head nearly hit the floor.  
"Naruto…" Minato started cautiously, waiting for his son to stop laughing.  
"Hehehe… hehe… he…" Naruto looked around again, looking for his two youngest siblings. His gaze found Minato's. "Where are they…"  
His voice had changed, sending shivers down the spines of each person present. "They'll be here soon."  
Naruto caught the look that Kushina shot at Minato, conveying all the emotions of fear, worry, sadness and love. "Hehe… they aren't here… hehe…"  
Kaito stepped towards his older brother, slightly afraid at what had become of him.  
"Kaito… hehe… you've grown strong…" Naruto's gazed moved Sora next. "Hehe… as have you…"  
"What happened?" Sora took half a step back, which didn't go unnoticed.  
"Hehehe… my own family… hehe… afraid of me… hehe…"  
Minato had sent a look to Sora, letting him know that him and his siblings would know what happened to their brother later. The actual version this time.  
"I'll be back… hehe…" Naruto moved back towards the door, his father going to stop him, but deciding against it.

Akane sat with Suzuki at the playground, wondering why Minato and Kushina had sent them out for a while. At first she didn't take notice of the person stand in front of her, only when Suzuki tapped her on the shoulder did she look.  
"Akane-chan… hehe… Suzuki-chan… it's been along time… hehehe…"  
"Naruto…?" Akane looked at her oldest brother.  
"What happened…?" Suzuki slightly backed away from her oldest brother.  
"Hehe… you want to… hehe… know what happened…" Naruto tilted to his other side. "… they are going… hehehe… tell you…"  
With that Naruto disappeared from the two, moving as fast as he could to Sarutobi's house.

Not one for using a door, Naruto jumped through the living room window. Glass littering the floor with shards still dropping in the air around him, giving the effect of a shower surrounding him. He watched Sarutobi walk around the corner to where he stood. The older man was very cautious as he walked towards the boy, afraid of what he might do.  
"Hehe… You're afraid… hehe… too..." Naruto cackled, that his own jiji would be afraid of him as well.  
"Not of you, Naruto. I'm afraid of what you might do." Sarutobi already having figured that it was better to tell Naruto the truth, than have him distrusting who he considered his family and doing anything.  
"Are you… hehe… surprised…?" Naruto's left hand lay in the shards of glass. Little cuts starting to appear on them.  
"Actually, I am." Sarutobi looked at the boy, moving cautiously towards him. "Why didn't you come to see me first?"  
Naruto's laugh echoed around the room, he straightened partially as he hugged the old man. "I… hehe… missed you…"  
"Okay. You can let go now, so that we can clean up your cuts, before feeding you." Sarutobi smiled at the laugh that came from Naruto that time. It wasn't the crazy laugh, that was usually heard when they saw him. "Alright, go sit in your spot in the kitchen while I go find where they last put the first-aid kit."

Naruto sat on the chair that he had claimed as his many years ago. It surprised Tsunade who was just walking in, that he wasn't falling off the chair. "Naruto! Your hurt!"  
Tsunade looked at his left hand which was nearly touching the floor. "…Baa-chan!"  
Naruto tried to get up from his chair to give her a hug, but that thought was dashed when she pushed him back into his seat. "Stay right here! You aren't to move until you're healed!" Tsunade stated sternly, making sure that he stayed where he was.  
Sarutobi had just come back into the kitchen, smiling triumphantly at the fact that he had the first-aid kit. He moved quickly to Naruto's side, taking out the pieces of glass that had lodged themselves into his hands and arms. Tsunade quickly too, moved over to examine the extent of damage the glass caused. Thankfully it wasn't anything that she couldn't fix with chakra, just a few cuts, some of the deeper ones were going to be a slightly harder, but at least the wounds were better than what Tsunade had seen before. She channeled her chakra into Naruto's wounds, healing them in minutes. "Okay, where's my hug?"  
Naruto's laughter started again as he hugged her. "It's been… hehe… too long Baa-chan…"  
Tsunade smiled down at the boy, thankful that he was able to leave that horrid little cell. "I know, I've missed you so much, Naruto."  
Naruto pulled away from Tsunade, looking at Sarutobi for the 'feed' he was promised. "Patience, Naruto, is a virtue that I hope you haven't forgotten."  
Naruto stared at Sarutobi with a straight face before cackling, falling to the floor and rolling in laughter. Tsunade somewhat agreed with the laughter, as she knew that her sensei had his moments. But then, she was hardly one to talk with how her anger seemed to get the better of her. She was about to tell Naruto to quieten down, when she realised that his laughter had turned back to the crazy one. Instead just letting it die down on it's own. Sarutobi moved quickly to the stove to begin cooking dinner for the blondes. They heard the doorbell ring, Tsunade going to answer the door while Naruto moved to his chair, hints of his laugh slipping through every now and then. There were two extremely relieved faces, two shocked faces and one face with a dazed look, in the room when Tsunade reappeared in the kitchen with Asuma and Konoharumu.  
"Boss?" Konoharumu whispered before running to the boy that looked as though he was nearly toppling off a chair. "What happened to you, Boss?"  
Asuma looked at his father curiously, before he to moved towards Naruto. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"  
Naruto's laugh was still managing to slip out. But that didn't really matter to the people in the room who were happy to see him out of his cell. With the exception of Konoharumu who didn't know any better.  
"Hehe… Oji… hehe… you seem different…" Naruto tilted his head more to the side. His laugh seemed to echo around the room, again the good laugh which quickly turned to the crazy laugh. "You've finally… hehe… gotten enough courage…"  
Asuma's cheeks had a tinge of pink after Naruto made that comment. "I don't know what you're talking about Naruto."  
Sarutobi smiled as he placed the first plate in front of Naruto, making sure that Naruto could see his face. Quickly he served his other guests before taking a seat at the head of the table, he watched Konohamuru talk animatedly with Naruto, while he, Asuma and Tsunade were in a light conversation, adding a few things here and there to Konohamuru's conversation with Naruto. 'This is the true meaning of family.' Sarutobi thought, looking over his loved ones, and missing the ones that weren't there with them. All his train of thought was stopped though when he saw a glint in Naruto's eyes as he tilted to Konohamuru. Actually all conversation stopped when Naruto started talking about the best prank to play on Minato and his family. Of course his siblings would be left out of it, but only of the embarrassing part of it. Konohamuru was laughing at some of what Naruto was suggesting.  
"Hehe… why not make… hehe… them paranoid…" Naruto started to tilt to the other side, so much so that it was a wonder to everyone that he didn't fall off the chair this time. He disappeared immediately after that. Sarutobi looked over each person still remaining. "Watch over your closest one tonight, tell them not to leave anything unlocked, and the same goes for you as well. It's going to be really bad these first few nights."  
They stared wide eyed at Sarutobi but nodded, hurrying home as to heed his warning. Sarutobi on the other hand, knew that Naruto might be coming back, and so went around opening windows and doors except for the ones to his room. At least that way Naruto wouldn't be breaking anything else and hurting himself.

Naruto stood by the grave of his nee-chan, thanking her for helping him with his soon to detonate prank. He could hear her laugh and loved the high tinkling sound of it, almost like wind chimes. His laugh echoed around the area, to everyone who would happen to pass by, or was already there, it sounded mad and they hurried away from the area. Naruto flopped onto the ground, the wind running through his hair in the way that his nee-chan would. His laughter escaped in little bursts, but his nee-chan had already told him that it was alright to just let the outbursts come, to not try and hold them back for her or anyone else that just so happened to be with him. So that is what Naruto did.

Naruto stayed until dark, lying on the ground with the laughter bursts becoming less frequent as he let them come and go without fighting them. A figure appeared above him. The figure was short, and looked male with spiky hair. "Konoharumu what… are you doing… hehe… here?" Naruto looked at the young boy with his head tilted to the side on the ground.  
"I came to help Boss!" Konohamuru grinned his face splitting grin at Naruto. "With the biggest prank we're ever going to pull!"  
"Hehe… it'll be the… hehe… best." Naruto stood up, leaning to the side he walked back into the village with Konohamuru wondering if it was a training exercise for balance and copying him back to the Hokage monument.

Konohamuru listened to Naruto's cackle as they watched the Namikaze family come running out of their home. Minato and Kushina had stopped just outside the house, looking in horror as it seemed that their house was practically rubble. Akane and Suzuki held onto Kaito and Sora respectively, crying into their brothers' shirts as they though about all the memories that they had lost in that house. Kaito and Sora held their siblings in a protective manner so that they would be shielded from whatever they could of their damaged home, but the image was already burned into their minds.  
Konohamuru looked at Naruto, wondering just what his family was seeing - as Naruto had made it so that Konohamuru would never see what everyone else would - to make them so horrified and scared. "Hey Boss, would I be able to see what they do?"  
Naruto quietened suddenly, sending a shiver down Konohamuru's back. Though he wasn't quite sure why that was. "No…!"  
"Why can't I see what they see?" Konohamuru complained, still a little scared of the silent Naruto that was now beside him, but not going to back down from wanting to see what the others were seeing. "C'mon Boss, please let me see what they do!"  
Naruto was still silent as they sat there before the fits of laughter hit him, not allowing him to speak. Konohamuru relaxed a little at the laughter, but only enough so that his shoulders seemed to droop a little.  
"Boss… is what they see so terrible?" Konohamuru asked hesitantly with his head tucked between his shoulders.  
Naruto managed a nod in his currently unstoppable manic fit of laughter. Konohamuru waited ten minutes for his laughter to die down but it didn't seem like it was going to cease anytime soon. Assuring Naruto that he would be back soon with someone who might be able to help him stop laughing, Konohamuru took off to his grandfather's home. It took him ten minutes to get there, and for Sarutobi to shunshin to the top of the Hokage mountain.  
When Sarutobi got there, there was another crater like the first one that Naruto had made three years ago, but Naruto had disappeared. Sending out a chakra flare so that he would summon the ANBU on duty, Sarutobi looked around as to where the most logical place that Naruto would go to. His eyes stopped on the home of the Namikaze's. He eyed the destruction that had occurred. He turned to the four ANBU who had shown up the moment after they felt his chakra. "Crow, Bear, I need you two to go and protect the Hokage and his family. Dog, Cat, I need you two to help in the search for Naruto."  
Sarutobi glanced to Kitsune who had appeared, "go and inform Tsunade that we need to find Naruto. Dismissed." Crow and Bear disappeared in the direction that the Namikaze's were in, while Cat and Dog moved in separate directions to the route that Sarutobi had taken. Kitsune had moved in the direction that Tsunade's chakra could be felt. At the hospital.

Tsunade was just leaving the hospital when the Kitsune masked ANBU appeared next to her. "Yes? What is it?"  
"Sarutobi-sama sent me to tell you that Naruto needs to be found. He has sent Cat and Dog to search for him as well." The Kitsune masked ANBU shrunk back slightly when Tsunade's sharp angry gaze turned on him.  
"Did sensei say anything else?" Tsunade snapped.  
"He sent Crow and Bear to watch over the Hokage and his family. He said nothing else regarding the situation."  
"Go! Go help find Naruto before anything can happen!" Tsunade shouted as she headed towards the chakra signatures of Minato and his family, while feeling the kitsune's chakra signature move away from her.

Once she reached the home of the Namikaze's she stood in shock, the house had completely collapsed. Once the shock had worn off, she realised that the house had to be under a genjutsu, it couldn't have been the only house affected. But for some unexplainable reason, it was. Every time that she tried to release the genjutsu, it stayed the same. She looked over at the family whose home had just been destroyed, moving closer to them. Just out of the corner of her eye, Tsunade saw a blur of blonde. She turned and followed that blonde using a great amount of chakra to push off the ground to catch up to the boy on the run. "NARUTO GET BACK HERE!"  
The boy stopped at the sound of the voice of the one who he considered an almost mother-like figure. Turned around and very cautiously back to the woman. Even Tsunade could see the cautiousness in his lilted body. "That is a genjutsu is it not?" Tsunade watched the boy flinch at the tone of her voice but saw him nod all the same. "Then why don't you release the genjutsu."  
Her voice sounded angrier than before to the insane child, who moved quickly towards the home that housed his relatives, and quickly removing the tags that allowed him to have such a strong genjutsu, and allowing it to be released. Minato had walked over to his biological son with a look of horror and betrayal on his face.  
"You will walk away Minato." Tsunade kept looking at Naruto, he could see in her eyes just how much trouble he was in. "You will walk away and allow me to handle this."  
"He is my son!" Minato stated angrily, looking between Naruto and Tsunade. "He put my family in danger!"  
"Naruto who is your father?" Tsunade asked, not once turning to look at Minato.  
"…Asuma… hehe." Naruto looked at Minato. "My mother… is Ame-nee, but… hehe… she doesn't like… me to call her… mother…"  
Kushina clasped Minato's hand at that, having walked forwards to her husband and hearing that he did not consider her to be his mother. "I will handle this Minato. Look after your family."  
Tsunade grabbed Naruto by hand, getting him to apologise to his biological parents and to his siblings, before leading him to Sarutobi's home, not speaking once on the walk back.

Sarutobi walked through the door of his home a feeling of relief surging through him at the sight of Naruto sitting on couch, although that feeling passed rather quickly. He could hear Tsunade reprimanding him, before he started listening to what she was saying.  
"-that was very bad. It doesn't matter how badly they treated you, that was going to far."  
"Hehe… sorry that… hehe… it went that… far." Naruto fell onto his side, the crazy cackle taking hold of him. He sat back up again, ready for the next round of growling from Tsunade or Sarutobi who had just walked into the room. "Alright Naruto, I want you to go sit on your chair in the kitchen and think about what you've done to your biological family."  
Sarutobi watched as Naruto went to the kitchen, and sat in his chair. He sat next to Tsunade so that they would both be able to see in the kitchen through the archway.  
"We both had though it would be bad Sarutobi-sensei, but to go straight for them?"  
Sarutobi looked at his ex-student. "He went for the people that had hurt him the most in his life. It was always going to be worse for the people that had hurt him the most."  
Their voices had remained quiet so that their words wouldn't carry into the kitchen well enough for Naruto to make them out. They heard him talking mentioning nee-chan a couple of times. From the sounds of it, she was disappointed with him as well, but they couldn't figure out if it was because she was worried about the family he felt no part of, or whether she was disappointed that it didn't go as well as it could have.  
"Well at least he's reflecting on what he has done." Tsunade murmured, looking at Naruto continue to talk to his nee-chan.  
"Yes, but whether the result of that will be good or bad is yet to be seen." Sarutobi muttered, he sighed moving into the kitchen to get their dinner ready.

Naruto wasn't surprised when Sarutobi had invited in his biological father into his home after hearing the knock at the door. Tsunade had already gotten him to apologise to him and Kushina, but that was all he was going to do for them. "I want to see my son."  
"We were just about to sit down for dinner." Naruto watched from the doorway the way that his biological father was trying to get in. "Have you had dinner Minato?"  
Minato sighed as he looked at Sarutobi. "May I see Naruto after you have had your dinner?"  
Sarutobi smiled at that, "I'll be sure to bring him around after we have finished."  
Minato nodded before thanking him and walking away. Naruto looked at the man who hadn't tried hard enough - in his mind - to get to see him. He looked to Sarutobi who had said that they would go to see the man later. "Why did… hehe… he want to see… hehe… me?"  
"I am not certain Naruto, but we will find out after you have had something to eat." Sarutobi started back towards the kitchen.  
"Why didn't you… invite… hehe… him in?" Sarutobi could feel the gaze that Naruto sent him.  
"I would rather have you fed and prepared for a talk with your parents, then have you come back with a possibly ruined appetite, and not eating."  
Naruto's crazy laugh escaped from him. Silently Naruto wondered why he wasn't actually allowed to talk to the man that had forgotten him, but currently left it alone since a plate was just placed down in front of him. Once he had finished, not speaking to the occupants of the table, he cleaned up after himself and started to make his way to the Namikaze household. Albeit making a few stops on the way. The first was to see his nee-chan, telling her of what was going on. The next stop was to see Konohamuru for the comfort that it seemed only he could provide. Next was the Hokage monument, where he stood looking over the village, and namely at the Namikaze household. Naruto shot towards it as though he was a heat seeking missile that had locked on target. Crashing through a window as he usually did nowadays, Naruto stood up while throwing his hands up in the air as though he had just stuck the landing which in actuality, it was almost as if he had.  
Minato and Kushina had rushed to the window ready for battle, only to stand statue still as they saw Naruto in his pose.  
"N-Naruto!" Kushina managed to find her voice first. "P-Please tell me you are here to listen to us."  
Naruto nodded, pulling his hands down to his sides and waiting for them to walk to their lounge. Which they did fairly quickly.  
"Nii-chan!" Was all that was heard from four voices before Naruto was on the floor with two bodies holding tightly onto his. Akane and Suzuki we held close to Naruto's chest so that they wouldn't be hurt in the fall. It had surprised Kaito and Sora, who had seen their younger sisters tackle their older brother from behind, that Naruto had managed to turn around and protect the two from being hurt. His insane laugh brought them out of their shock. Minato and Kushina moving to take their two youngest children from their eldest to get him off the floor, who was helped up when Kaito and Sora each took a hand to pull him up, which they found harder with Naruto laughing, since he wasn't really able to stand. After the fourth time that he fell back Minato got behind him to help support him and lift him up the rest of the way. "Can you make it to the lounge?"  
Naruto's laugh seemed to answer Minato's question as a no, since it didn't seem as though he would be stopping soon. He ended up carrying his eldest down to their lounge, carefully placing him on the couch. A moment after hearing a knock at the door, Kushina disappeared and reappeared with Tsunade following close behind.  
Tsunade looked at the one whom she had come to comfort or hold back, depending which may have came first, from his parents. Tsunade took the seat next to Naruto, while Kushina and Minato took the seats opposite them.  
"Naruto, we don't expect you to forgive us for abandoning and neglecting you through out the time that you lived here with us." Minato started, holding onto Kushina's pro-offered hand. "We are also sorry that because of our actions we ended up having to lock you in a cell for three years."  
Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly at the apology that they had started. Kushina's free hand was grasping at the skirt of her dress. "I really would like for you to feel as though you are part of this family Naruto, and I know that it will take time for that to happen, if it ever does." She paused to study what Naruto's reaction was, while collecting her thoughts. "But I would like it if we were able to starting having you back for meals, when you feel comfortable coming over."  
Naruto had been oddly silent to the surrounding people, not a hint of a giggle had escaped from him. "…How could you… you people… think… think that I… would go… along with… with this…!" The pauses where Naruto normally would have had hints of his laughter escaping from his control, had become more frequent as gasps of breath. His anger rising exponentially, with his chakra slowly on the rise as well. "How would… I… trust you again… after what… You… DID!"  
Just as Naruto was about to lunge across the room to attack his parents, Tsunade wrapped her arms around him, taking the hits from the flailing limbs almost as though they were nothing. Minato and Kushina had already stood up and moved towards Tsunade to help her, but had gotten a shake of her head in response. It was only when Naruto had nearly knocked her out that she had begun to restrain his limbs with more of her strength. "Naruto! If you don't stop this now, and prove that you won't be a danger to your parents or the villagers, then we will need to put you back in that cell. Maybe for longer this time so that we know that you truly are not going to be a danger." Tsunade raised her chakra slightly to keep up Naruto's increasing struggling. "Now we both know that you don't want to go back to that cell, and we both know that no one else wants to put you back in there."  
Naruto's struggling started to ease slightly, as Tsunade's words started to sink in. There was no way that he was going to go back to that tiny little place when he had just been released. There wasn't going to be any sign of him soon for them to have a reason to put him back in that cell. He had felt the chakra of people from other villages, one in particular that he had liked the feel of. Surely if he could find that source again then he wouldn't need to go back into that tiny little cell. With all this running through his head, Naruto stopped struggling against Tsunade.  
"I will… hehe… stop." The grin that he sent them sent shivers down the spines of the adults.  
It wasn't that they didn't want to believe him, but because of that smile that promised worse to come, there was going to be a unanimous decision about putting him back in the little cell once that could tell Sarutobi what was happening.

Once Tsunade had gotten Naruto back home, Naruto had gone up to his room while she had gone to inform Sarutobi of what had happened. Upon hearing that Naruto had attacked his parents, Sarutobi had sighed, knowing that he was going to have to sit down with Tsunade, Minato and Kushina to decide the fate of the young man that was currently in his room.  
Naruto listened to Sarutobi and Tsunade talking beneath him, only he wasn't quite able to make out what they were saying. But he knew when Tsunade left, and when Sarutobi had paused outside his room, softly saying a 'goodnight' before continuing on to his own room.  
At that point Naruto moved quietly around his room, gathering all the little necessities that he had still yet to grab. For once since the time his mind had snapped, Naruto opened the window before exiting the place.

He headed towards the main gate, already he could feel the two guards that were there and knew that they wouldn't be a problem for him if he walked straight out.  
A little bit of insane laughter passed the gate guards as they looked into the darkness. "What was that?"  
"Write out the message, we'll send it to the Hokage immediately."

Naruto meanwhile was walking down the path, laughing at how they needed better gate keepers than what they had. "Hehe… now which… hehe… way Ame-nee…?"

* * *

Let me know wheat you think...


End file.
